Vs. Dusclops 1
Vs. Dusclops 1 is the fifth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 3/22/2016. Story A boy in a Dusclops disguise uses a Dusclops to fight Natasha’s Roselia. Phantom: Ah-ha! Dusclops, go for Will-o-Wisp! Dusclops forms a blue fireball in its hands, firing it at Roselia. Natasha: Petal Dance! Roselia fires Petal Dance, which is incinerated by Will-o-Wisp, which strikes Roselia hard. Phantom: And now, Hyper Beam! Dusclops fires Hyper Beam, hitting Roselia head on. Roselia flies off, greatly injured. Natasha: Roselia! Phantom: You were a worthy adversary! But no one is a match for the Phantom! Phantom returns Dusclops, as he retreats. Later, Natasha takes Roselia to the Pokémon Center, when Brendan approaches. Brendan: Hey, Natasha. Natasha: Get lost. I have things to do. Brendan: Is that how you treat a concerned person? I heard about your battle with that, Phantom guy. Natasha: It is none of your concern. Brendan: Will Roselia be okay? Natasha brushes her hair out of her face, as she walks past Brendan, ignoring him. Brendan looks upset, though lets her go. End Scene Brendan leads the others through Verdanturf Town, them confused. Misty: We’ve been wandering around for a while now. Can’t you tell us what’s going on? Brendan: You guys have heard about that Phantom guy, have you? Max: The one who’s been attacking other trainers? Yeah. Brendan: He attacked Natasha, and now I plan on defeating him. Misty: Really? You? You’re not the best battler, you know. Brendan: Well, thanks for the vote of confidence! Phantom: Ask, and you shall receive! Brendan turns, as Phantom appears behind him, his Dusclops out. Dusclops: Dus, clops! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Dusclops, the Beckon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Duskull. Dusclops's body is completely hollow - there is nothing at all inside. It is said that its body is like a black hole. This Pokémon will absorb anything into its body, but nothing will ever come back out. Brendan: You’re the Phantom? You’re just a kid! Phantom: You’re one to talk, saying you were going to defeat me. Come at me, if you dare! Brendan: Oh, I so dare! Spinda, don’t fail me now! Brendan throws a Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Phantom: This will be a five minute battle, just like in Pokémon Contests. Brendan: Wait, you’re a coordinator? I’ll teach you a lesson on taking opponents out of the competition! Spinda, start with Psybeam! Phantom: Will-o-Wisp! Spinda fires a multi-colored beam from its ears, as Dusclops fires Will-o-Wisp, the moves canceling each other out. Woman: Timmy?! Timmy, is that you?! Phantom freaks out, as if startled. Phantom: Ah! (He returns Dusclops.) You got lucky this time! Next time, we’ll finish this! Phantom takes off running, heading through a forest. A slightly pudgy woman comes along, wearing a red button up shirt over her blue dress comes running up. Mrs. Grimm: You there! (Pointing at Brendan) Who was that boy?! Brendan: Don’t know. But I plan on finding out. Mrs. Grimm: In that case, come with me. Mrs. Grimm takes the group to her mansion, leading them into the living room. Ian groans in frustration. Ian: Not this again. Sebastian: Good evening young masters. Can I get you anything? Mrs. Grimm: We’re good, thanks. The group sits down on a couch, when Timmy, Mrs. Grimm’s son, comes home. Mrs. Grimm: And just where have you been, young man?! Timmy: (Nervously) Hi mom. I was just, uh. Mrs. Grimm: You were outside and slacking off on your homework! Now, go to your room, now! Timmy sighs, as he walks off, Ian’s eyes following him. Brendan: Now, you said you could help us with finding the Phantom? Mrs. Grimm: Well, I was actually going to recruit your help. I have suspected for a while now that my son, Timmy who you just met, is the Phantom. Max: Why would he do that? Mrs. Grimm: Who knows?! I’ve told him several times that his schoolwork is the most important, and that he can’t do something as childish as raising Pokémon! Ian’s expression hardens, as he stands up, walking off. Misty: Where you going? Ian: Bathroom. Sebastian: Please. Allow me to show you the way. Ian: No. I’m fine. Ian wanders off, Mrs. Grimm confused. Misty: I apologize for his behavior. He’s not good with people. Max: Do you have any proof that your son is the Phantom? Mrs. Grimm: The two are never in the same place at once! Timmy never seems to know about him, even though everyone in this town knows about him! What I need you to do, is to catch the Phantom and remove his mask, exposing him! Brendan: We’ll get to the bottom of this for you, ma’am. Timmy is sitting in his room, giving a heavy sigh. Ian opens the door, startling him. Timmy: Ah! Ian: Sorry. Thought this was the bathroom. (He closes the door behind him.) Will probably be lost in this place for a while. Timmy: Uh, who are you? Ian: You saw me earlier. Talking with your mom, and when you battled my friend. Timmy: I’m sorry? Wingull flies over, pecking at Timmy’s backpack. Ian opens it, revealing the Phantom costume. Timmy: Hey! Ian: Your mom doesn’t want you to be a trainer. Why? Timmy: (Sighs) Something about not being allowed to have Pokémon when she was a kid. We’re a prestigious family, and can’t be distracted from work. Ian: And yet, you’ve defied her and become a powerful trainer. That Dusclops of yours is well trained. You plan on competing in the upcoming Pokémon Contest, aren’t you? Timmy: How’d you? Ian: Battling with a five minute time limit. Timmy: It’s not going to work. My mom won’t let me out of her sight. Ian: As long as she believes you’re the Phantom. So, here’s what we’re going to do. End Scene Brendan, Misty, Max and Mrs. Grimm walk out of the mansion, Brendan grabbing his chin. Brendan: Hm. This Phantom guy is battling every trainer he can. So if we wander around again, he’ll come after us! Max: Yeah, nice thought. But you just got lucky last time. There’s no way he’d just find us again. Phantom: Never assume anything! The group looks up, seeing Phantom and Dusclops on a section of the roof, laughing. Brendan: Phantom! Come down and face me! Phantom: Boy, I saw your previous performance, and I must say I was unimpressed. You there! Broad with the red hair! Misty: Me?! Phantom: Let’s see if you can bring the battle to me! Dusclops, use Shadow Punch! Dusclops swings its fist, a shadow fist extending off, heading towards the ground. Max: A ghost type move! Misty: In that case, Azurill! Misty throws the Pokéball, choosing Azurill. Azurill takes the Shadow Punch, immune to it. Azurill: Azu! Mrs. Grimm: That’s right, girl! Defeat him! Get that mask off of him! Timmy walks outside, looking confused. Timmy: Mom? What’s going on? Mrs. Grimm: (Astonished) Timmy?! You’re here?! Then, who’s? Misty: You may not come down, but that’s no reason for us not to go up! Azurill, let’s use Splash! Azurill: (Determined) Azu! Azurill Splashes off the ground, as Misty gets underneath it, crossing her arms over her head. Azurill Splashes off her arms, her pushing to propel Azurill onto the roof. Azurill makes it up there, ready to go. Misty: Water Gun! Phantom: Will-o-Wisp! Azurill fires Water Gun, as Dusclops counters it with Will-o-Wisp, pushing through the Water Gun. Misty: Dodge it, and use Bubble! Azurill dodges Will-o-Wisp, as it releases Bubble, surrounding Dusclops and Phantom. Misty: There we go! Now, use Slam to knock his mask off! Phantom: Psychic! Azurill Splashes at Phantom, going to Slam him with its tail. Dusclops’ eye glows blue, catching Azurill in midair. Dusclops flings Azurill off the roof, Misty catching it in her arms. Misty: Azurill, you alright? Phantom: Aiming for my mask, are you? I don’t need to take such intolerance! Till we meet again! A Mist envelops Phantom and Dusclops, hiding them. Misty: Mist? Brendan: Get back here, coward! Face me! The Mist fades, as Wingull flies around in a circle. Ian is in the windowsill of a window on the other side of the mansion where Phantom was. Max: Ian?! Ian: Huh? (He looks down.) Oh, good. Send that Sebastian up or something! I’m lost. Timmy: I’ll go get him. Timmy runs back inside, Misty watching. Misty: (Mumbling) Ian never admits he’s lost. Mrs. Grimm: If Timmy’s not the Phantom, then who? Main Events * Misty's Azurill reveals it knows Water Gun. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Timmy (Phantom) * Natasha * Mrs. Grimm * Sebastian Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Azurill (Misty's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Dusclops (Timmy's) * Roselia (Natasha's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Disaster in Disguise. * Ian playing the role of the Phantom reveals an interest, and being interestingly good, at acting. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan